Gurren Lagann: Titans of Equestria
by Lewascan2
Summary: What if when Simon and Kamina did the Giga Drill Break, their spiral power carried them through Thymilph, the heavens, and even the multiverse itself. Now in the world of mlp, they carry on the Gurren Lagann legacy against the enemies of Equestria. Only Awesomeness can come of anything involving Kamina (and his shades). This will certainly be interesting.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gurren Lagann or MLP. Those belong to Gainex and Hasbro respectively.**

**AN: I have decided that there is not enough Kamina on Fanfiction. You would be surprised how few Gurren Lagann stories there are on Fanfiction, and even fewer that actually have Kamina (quite literally the most badass anime character in history) in them. To quote something from a quotes site (ironic right), "Epic robots, epic fights, epic epicness - with so much epic win, is it any wonder _Gurren Lagann _is an epic source for so many epic quotes?"... and also... "Giant robots, sunglasses, drills, giant explosions and so much hot bloodedness you couldn't stir it with an oar." And more than half of this epicness is derived from Kamina alone, and the dude doesn't live past the half-way mark in the series! So obviously, there needs to be a scenario where Kamina survives and he and Simon live on, though not in the Gurren Lagannverse (cause you don't just miraculously recover from being nearly sliced in half without some sort of outside force). This story is for that reason.**

**And so without further delay, I present Gurren Lagann: Titans of Equestria!**

Prologue: Break Through the Heavens! (and the Multiverse while you're at it)

"Condemn Gaize!" exclaimed General Thymilph. His Gunman unleashed a furious blue beam of death from its spear.

"You'll have to do better than that!" snapped Kamina. He raised Gurren Lagann's hand, catching the beam. Clenching its fist, the Condemn Gaize was split into smaller lasers through the openings in Gurren Lagann's fingers, ravaging the earth with powerful explosions everywhere but the mecha.

"I-Impossible!" stuttered Thymilph, his ultimate attack redirected.

Kamina groaned quietly; the slash-like hole in his chest running from shoulder to gut pulsed painfully. The adrenaline was wearing off. He couldn't keep conscious for much longer. He was dying, but Simon would live on. There were things he still had to say. "Hey, listen, Simon."

"Huh?"

"Never forget. Just believe in yourself. Not in the Simon that I believe in; not in the Kamina that you believe in. Have faith in the Simon who believes in you."

"K-kamina?"

"Lets end this." With that, drills erupted from all over Gurren Lagann. Gurren Lagann pried the giant pair of black gar shades from Gurren's face and hurled them at Thymilph's mecha. "Finishing Move!"

The shades spun through the air like a sawblade and paused briefly to magically split apart into two pairs of awesome shade blades. The shades slammed into Thymilph's mecha, jamming themselves into the feet and hands and pinning it in placey way of Kamina's will.

The drills on Gurren Lagann converged at its right arm, creating a long, slender drill "GIGA!" which suddenly erupted into a drill forty times that size. "DRILL!" Gurren Lagann brought its massive weapon to bear and launched forward like a rocket. "BREAKAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gurren Lagann punched through Thymilph and his mecha like a knife through hot butter. Thymilph's screams were lost in the din of the explosion that followed. And as Gurren Lagann tore through him, it continued to climb into the sky, higher and higher.

Meanwhile...

Kamina felt himself fading. He'd put everything into that last attack. "Later... buddy..." he muttered quietly. But even as it grew dark and Simon called out to him worriedly, he felt at peace. After all, _'A real man never dies, even when he's killed.'_

Simon called out again and again to Kamina. He needed help; something was wrong. Gurren Lagann wouldn't stop climbing, its powerful drill whirring at the air, which was making odd ripples.

Gurren Lagann shook violently, as the air literally ripped open. An outpouring of brilliant light nearly blinded Simon. All across the battlefield, an explosion and shockwave were felt. The shimmering, green light of spiral energy at its finest washed over all. Yet, as quickly as it came, it vanished, leaving the battlefield noticeably lacking the presence of Gurren Lagann.

The mecha carried on into the light... and began to shrink! Simon panicked and willed the canopy open to lean out of Lagann into the void of white that they rushed through. Suddenly remembering, he snatched the still shrinking controls for Lagann and had Gurren spit Kamina out of it's mouth before he could be crushed.

Simon left Lagann for good that time and kicked off so that he floated near Kamina's prone body. Simon watched as Gurren and Lagann split apart, curled up, and were crunched into two glowing drill bits. Simon looked on, dumbstruck, as the drill bits floated over to him and Kamina and passed into both their chests.

Simon took a moment to process what had happened and turned to Kamina. He gasped. Before his eyes, Kamina's grievous injuries knitted themselves back together and disappeared, leaving Kamina in seemingly perfect physical condition.

_'Although,'_ Simon thought dourly. _'It might already be too late. He might be dead.'_

Suddenly, his body began to glow, and a bright flash was the last thing he saw before descending into unconsciousness.

-Row Row, Fight the Power!-

Simon's eyes opened slowly, the sunlight drifting into the room glaring merrily into his face. Where was he? What was going on? This certainly didn't look like the inside of Lagann, or Gurren for that matter. It looked more rustic. It was small and wooden, and a sweet smell that he couldn't place. This room didn't like like somewhere from anywhere he'd been, except maybe the Gunman bathhouse. He shuddered; now _that_ was a nightmare! Course, at the end of it all, they had ended up seeing Yoko's- _'No, bad Simon!'_ Events rushed back into his befuddled mind. The Battle! Kamina! He made an attempt to spring up, but a pang of light-headedness cause him to flop back down. He suddenly noticed the softness of his lodgings and snuggled down into the mattress of what turned out to be a very comfy bed.

Actually, barring the awful memories of before, Simon had never felt more relaxed. But this was no time to relax. He needed to find Kamina! What if Kamina was dead, or worse?! What if they where both dead? That actually seemed plausible, with the whole going into the light thing and all.

Simon managed to kick off the covers of the bed and stumble out. His body felt incredibly numb, and an all-fours stumble was all he could manage. He tripped, and something fell into his vision that gave him pause. A small, red limb sat in place of where his right arm should be. He moved his right arm. The hoofed leg moved too. He turned his head to find the limb attached to him and a matching one on the other side. "I-I, what? Huh?!"

He found his neck to be more flexible than before and turned to find a red equine body behind him as well. "I-I'm a horse?!" His fur was red. His mane and tail appeared to still be the same dark-blue as his hair had been. On his flanks, there were matching pictures of a drill, seemingly branded in. He slapped himself a few times, and blinked even more-so. This did not wake him up, as he had hoped it would. This was no dream. He felt up his face and found a protrusion on his forehead. It felt like a drill, but Simon quickly found it to be a horn.

Simon hung his head in acceptance. "I'm a unicorn, not just that but a talking, and brightly colored unicorn, and I'm alone, stuck here... wherever here is." He stumbled about the room over to a window and looked out. What he saw was nothing short of beautiful.

From his position, he deduced himself to be in a farmhouse, though he had only ever heard about such things as farms. This house sat on a small hill, overlooking a sprawling apple orchard within a gorgeous countryside. The trees were trimmed and tended to with perfection and a care that was palpable in the very air. The fruit of the trees sparkled in the sunlight of noon-day, letting off a tantalizing scent that threatened to overwhelm the unprepared. This was he orchard alone. Outside the apple orchard and in perfect view, was a cozy little town that emanated complacent and peaceful.

Simon had never been witness to such splendor, save the moments following his and Kamina's reaching of the surface. Thoughts of Kamina put a somber set of thoughts into Simon's head. "I wish you could be here to see this, Bro'. This is everything you always wanted for the world. It's all so beautiful."

"Glad to see even the sight a' our work c'n be properly appreciated by others," another voice spoke behind him.

"GAH!" Simon cried. He spun around and promptly lost his balance from where he'd had his front hooves propped up on the windowsill. Simon knocked his head against the wall and grumbled low.

The intruder gave a small laugh. "Ya' okay there, sugercube? Seemed like ya' took a mighty sprawl 'fore we broughtya' here."

Simon shook the stars from his eyes. The other speaker was an orange pony with blonde hair tied back in a typical farm girl style. She had green eyes and a few freckles. She wore a brown stetson hat, and had a trio of shiny, red apples on her flank. She was older than him for sure, though he couldn't guess how much with the whole pony thing going on. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. You just surprised me is all." At this point, he wasn't questioning much. Talking pony? Pfft, whatever! This was either a coma, insanity, or reality.

She smiled and held out a hoof. "Name's Applejack." Simon took the offered hoof and was hoisted to his feet. He was not exactly sure how she had gripped his own hoof but ignored it, because when you've been living with Kamina as long as he had you learn to flippantly ignore and defy logic and accept things as they are.

"Simon," he answered.

Applejack smiled. "Well, if yer' feeling up ta' it, ya' mind answerin' a question or two."

"Not at all," Simon replied with a shake of his head.

"Okay then. First off, Ah don't ever remember seein' you in town. When Big Mac' found ya' this mornin' in the fields, we didn't know where ta' take ya'. So we brought you here an' let you sleep off what ails ya'. You happen to live in Ponyville?"

"Uh, that's the village outside, right?" A nod from Applejack. "No, I don't live there." His gaze turned somber. "I don't really live anywhere anymore."

Applejack's gaze was one of pity. "Yer' homeless." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, but it was always okay as long as Bro' was around. We were travelling the world together, just the two of us. Well actually, Yoko was also there... and Boota... and Leeron... and... You know what? It wasn't much the two of us alone often. We had some sorta' talent for picking up more travellers. We were just one big, happy family of misfits from all over. We laughed, we bickered, we cried together. But we also fought together, and we never gave up. They were the most loyal bunch of friends ever, even though we only knew each other for a short time." Simon smiled fondly, but the smile soon faded. "That's how it was, how it used to be. It came crashing down so fast."

Applejack frowned and put a concerned hoof on Simon's shoulder. "What happened?"

"There was a battle. It was against these monsters we call 'beastmen'. We had a plan to beat them, and it worked perfectly, or it would have if it wasn't for me," Simon lamented.

"If this is something you don't wan't to talk about, we don't have ta'," Applejack said.

"No, it's fine. I said I didn't mind, and you asked," Simon replied. "I had a job; it was the most important part of the plan, and it was something only I could do."

"What you gotch yer' cutie mark for?" Applejack asked, looking at the drill mark on his flank. Simon wasn't sure how to answer that (seeing as he hadn't ever heard of cutie marks before this) but nodded anyway.

"Bro' always said to believe. To do what I had to, I needed to believe and hard. But I couldn't do it. I was panicking, so Bro' belted me one and snapped me out of it. But when he did that..." Tears edged at Simon's eyes. "He was fighting a beastman. He let his guard down to help me and got hurt bad, real bad." Simon shivered and sniffled a bit. "When he screamed... everyone could hear it. It was bad, and everyone knew it. Big Bro' had never screamed like that ever. And the worst part of all, was that I knew it was my fault, that if I could have done my job, Kamina might be okay for sure."

Applejack's eyes were wide in horror. "Did he come out okay?"

"I didn't know then. Still don't now," Simon said. "I thought he was dead, and... I lost it. I went berserk, and hurt everyone around me. It didn't matter if they were friend of foe." Simon smirked. "But then, Bro' got back up and punched me, knocked sense right back into me. He was bleeding bad. There was no way he should have still been alive, and unlike anyone else in their right mind he got right back up just to belt me one. And I know that cause he told me so. He said 'If you ever start to doubt yourself, I'll come and belt ya' one.'"Applejack smiled, and all the while was amazed at the feats Simon described of his 'brother'. "We finished that fight together. We beat 'em, and then there was this flash. I don't remember much of what happened next, but then I woke up here. So now, I'm alone, and Kamina's out there somewhere. And I don't know if he dead or alive."

Applejack looked at Simon, shocked. What kind of foal had to deal with these kinds of things. He was telling the truth, that much she knew. All he had as far as family was this Bro', and now it seemed that he had lost him in a horrible and sudden way. "Tell ya' what, sugercube. Since, yer' homeless an' all, how 'bout you stay here fer a while, an' when ah got some time we can look for this big Bro' of yers."

Simon brightened up immediately. "Y-you mean it?"

"'Course Ah do. There ain't nothin' more important ta' us Apples than family!" Applejack said with conviction.

Simon gave her an unsteady hug. "Thank you! This means alot to me."

"No problem, sugercube!" Applejack replied. "Now then, let's get some food into you. You look famished." As if in response to her declaration, Simon's stomach growled loudly. Simon's face turned crimson, well... more-so than it was with his red fur. He nodded enthusiastically, and Applejack led him downstairs. Though, the farmpony wondered, _'What in the world are beastmen?'_

**AN: How was it? Loved it? Hated it? How can I make it better? Just let me know. Next chapter will have way more Kamina than this one. No worries. In fact, next chapter will probably be all about Kamina and where he's at now. Of course, Kamina being Kamina he'll get himself into a fight or two pretty fast. So stick around, because these soul brothers haven't left the manly spiral power of Gurren Lagann behind them for good.**


End file.
